


Sinful song.

by tsukippi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Demon AU, M/M, More characters to be added, and maybe will be a lot of angst, and tenshi, but what did you expect about me, yes the rest of knights and undead will probably be here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukippi/pseuds/tsukippi
Summary: Have you ever believed, or been told, about people who were born with a gift? That its mere existence in the world made it a better place, but beyond reality, this would never have happened without the help of those known as demons.





	1. A moonlight demon.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! i wanted to do this months ago but i'm a lazy human but, here it is!
> 
> ritsuleo is a rare pair but i love them (my moon combi akhdja ♥) and i hope you can appreciate and love them!

Have you ever believed, or been told, about people who are born with a gift? That its mere existence in the world made it a better place, like great scientists, doctors, composers, sculptors, painters... and a long list of these “geniuses”. But beyond reality, this never happened, being only a mere myth, gossips of those who did not believe in the reality that awaited them behind those gifts granted by a higher entity. Anyone would think that they would have been given for the benefit of a God, but it was the opposite: the demons were the ones that took advantage of the dealings with humans, desperate to excel in some branch, some study, some art, in anything that made them special. But, like all dealings, everything had a price, and especially when it came to demons.

 

A demon granted his power, his gifts, to a human, in exchange for only one thing: his vital energy and, therefore, a short life. Did you think that Mozart died at thirty-five because his destiny had it marked? Or that Évariste Galois had a coincidental duel in which he died at random ... no, none of that is true, not the least: the demons were behind all these events and were the only real explanation, but that humans can't admit, and that were things that these beings of hell enjoyed. Despair was the best dessert when a demon got tired of his human or when it was no use to continue consuming his soul.

 

Humans were ambitious sinners and the Earth was the perfect broth for demons. At least, it had always been like this... but this is a different story, from a demon in peculiar.

 

Like humanity, demons had their different levels of power and recognition. Among them, one of the most important families' were those known as Sakuma. They were one of the oldest, most widespread, and famous clans of hell. If they had something that differentiated them from the rest, it was their tradition, more like that of a vampire, than a demon. They hated the sunlight and were active during the night hours, drinking human blood at their majority and consuming their guests until the fun was over for them. Jealous, spiteful, evil and despicable, were ways in which the demons described that family. They said, too, that despite being members of the same descendant, they hated each other... except for two brothers, the last in the line of succession of the house.

 

The eldest, Rei, had reached the age of majority and therefore was the new head of the family. At first glance, it might seem like the most terrifying devil you could see: white skin, like ivory, long black hair like the blackest of the abysses, huge horns and eyes redder than blood, which, if made him angry, shone as if all hell were burning. That's why everyone respected and feared the older brother equally, who usually remained cheerful and mocking with everyone, more as if he were a teenager than a fearsome demonic lord.

 

And then, there was his younger brother, Ritsu. As brothers they were almost twins, since they shared the same features except that their horns and hair were a little shorter, but they shared those red eyes like the most beautiful ruby. But there was something that distinguished him from his brother, or from any being who could live in hell in general: he was lazy, irritable, spoiled and preferred to sleep to mingle with humans. He was young and inexperienced, had not yet had his first human and hesitated to do so in his long life, but Rei didn’t seem to care. The one enjoyed the company of the other and Rei didn’t mind to take care of him, because he had always done it and he adored Ritsu as he did not adore anyone or anything else in the world. If his little brother asked him to renounce his family, he would have even considered it, because if Ritsu was otherwise known, it was because he totally disowned his family... until one day…

 

“Ritsu” Rei's voice, echoing through the room, was enough for his younger brother to open his eyes, waking up from his nap. Confused, Ritsu frowned.

 

“You don’t have a good face, is something wrong?”

 

Currently, they lived in a huge mansion of the human world, because Rei did have humans with whom he made deals, and this time was a talented and young businessman who had donated part of all his profits to Rei, trying to avoid death, but of course, it wouldn’t work. On the other hand, the leader of the Sakuma family had known how to invest that money well in order to have a ‘headquarters’ in the real world. Besides, like demons, they could mix with the crowd thanks to their magic, so in the eyes of other humans, both he and Ritsu were now mere billionaire humans with a dozen servants, who were no more than dozens of servants of Rei.

 

Ritsu had become used to human life. It wasn’t the same eating in hell than there, because he didn’t have to fight for a meal every day and he could eat the pomegranates he liked so much when he wanted to. They were all advantages, but... the face that Rei had was already a bad news.

 

“Our ... ascendants have made me go to their call” While talking, Rei walked through Ritsu's spacious bedroom, which had almost all the furniture untouchable, because the little demon only used the bed or the floor to sleep. Ritsu yawned, he didn’t have the slightest interest in what Rei was saying, so he thought to cut his brother there and now, but then, Rei stopped him by giving him a look. “They want you to look for a human and start with…”

 

“Don’t keep talking” Ritsu this time cut him off, impressing Rei. He knew that his brother didn’t feel like abandoning him, nor working, but even for him he had been very quick to refuse. “I don’t want chase a human just to take his energy. I prefer eating pomegranates the rest of my life.”

 

“Ritsu, there will be no ‘rest of your life’ if you don’t do it.”Rei sighed. He adored his brother, but he had little patience. “We are not the demons that humans believe, we are not immortal unless we feed on the vital energy of their souls.”

 

“Tsk. Aren’t I supposed to pass the age of majority? That's still a century left” He had gone back to lay down, he wanted to end the conversation there. “So, good night.”

 

“They want to prove you” Rei responded almost immediately, causing Ritsu to turn to face him. “If you don’t it, they probably will try to kill you and I can’t protect you. The Sakuma family is supposed to be the fiercest and yet you…”

 

“How funny…” Slowly, Ritsu got up from the mattress, surrounding himself with blue flames that were part of his magic, and that gave him back his demonic appearance and clothes. “They keep comparing me to you. At what age did you make your first contact, anija? Two centuries younger than me?”

 

“Three, but that's not the case, I don’t have anything that…”

 

“I'll do it, I'm going for a human” Ritsu didn’t face his brother, he walked towards one of the empty walls of the room. One of the powers he had was to open portals to go anywhere in the world in a single second, but that wasn’t the thing what worried Rei: it would be the first time Ritsu would be alone out there. Rei’s gaze was fixed on the back of Ritsu’s back as soon as the magic hole opened. “I don’t want them to compare me to you again. You know how to have me located, right? Well, I'm leaving.”

 

“Where? The human world is huge.”

 

“To Japan” Ritsu's response was decisive and without hesitation. “It was where you went the first time and you said it had been interesting, right? Well, I have to start something. See you, anija.”

 

Ritsu crossed the magical portal and the room fell silent. Sighing, Rei put a hand in his face and brushed his hair back. He didn’t look good, almost as if he had won a few centuries in a second.

 

“I shouldn’t lie to him... but that disgusting angel is here and I can’t let Ritsu suffer” Adopting his demonic form, he frowned and left his brother's bedroom, giving a scream that echoed throughout the mansion. “Get ready for combat, the angels have found us!”

 

Meanwhile, oblivious to the danger from which he had fled thanks to the lies of his brother, Ritsu arrived in Japan. Unlike the time zone in which he was with his brother, where it was night, in Japan was noon, the busiest hour, it seemed to be. He adopted his human form to not scare anyone and he began to walk. The sun hurted like hell but he had to look for a good victim.

 

He remembered that his brother's first victim had been a monk who hardly received visitors in his temple. Rei thought it was funny to tempt the luck, but being young meant being risky to him, and yet the monk gave in completely. Rei took charge of attracting faithful people to his temple, year after year, increasing both the popularity of the place that in ten years was the main attraction of the city. And when the time came, Rei ended his life in such an ironic way that the story had even become famous in hell. The devil killed the monk by causing him to trip over his own outfit, causing his head hit with the Buddha statue, causing a brain haemorrhage that killed him in minutes.

 

Ritsu didn’t want a monk, nor an adult, nor a child. He hated how noisy children were, and yet a child had been the one who had discovered who his victim would be.

 

“W-wait, do not cry, do not cry, Ruka...! Oniichan is here with you, it doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t hurt!”

 

In a park, between several office buildings, there were two brothers. The youngest, she seemed to have stumbled and hurt her knees, which is why she was crying now as if she had just been wrenched off an arm. At first Ritsu thought about how noisy a human child could be and how much he wanted to burn her alive, but then, his brother, surprised him.

 

“Wait, I'll sing the song I wrote so don’t cry!”

 

Had he heard correctly? How old was that boy, about sixteen or seventeen, and he already knew how to compose? It was impossible without a demon behind, but Ritsu didn’t know of anyone who spoke of a human like him and both he and his brother were aware of all humans who were victims of contracts.

 

And if he could be more surprised, it was when he heard him sing. The song had no lyrics, so the red-haired boy was only humming with ‘la’', and even so, his sister had stopped crying completely and now she was only hiccuping. Ritsu remained static and suddenly, he felt totally relaxed, as if he had awakened after two days asleep —yes, he could do that— and couldn’t believe the energy he felt when he opened his eyes, once the song was over . Normally the sun weakened him completely, but now he felt like it was midnight... and that made him smile, showing his sharp fangs. If he made a genius even greater, what would everyone else say? Nobody would compare him again, no one would doubt him again, and luckily, he would never have to make any other contract. The energy of a genius multiplied with its powers... he couldn’t even imagine the possibilities of that vitality.

 

“You see? I doesn’t hurt~ Better? I'll take you on piggyback ride and let’s go home!”

 

“Thanks, oniichan…”

 

Ruka climbed onto his brother's back, who lifted her without difficulty and made sure that her legs were held tight so she wouldn’t fall. She clung to his shoulders, smiled, and closed her eyes. Ritsu supposed she was tired, so that meant she wouldn’t give problems during the time that he would follow them.

 

The brothers walked away from the large buildings, towards the residential areas of common houses and entered one of them. It was midday, so Ritsu guessed they would arrive in time for lunch, and he wasn’t wrong. Through the huge window of the garden, he could see a large kitchen that joined the dining room and the living room. There were three plates on the table and the two brothers sat down after a few minutes. The demon had noticed that the wounded knees of the so-called Ruka were now covered by several bandages that either his mother or father would have placed so that it wouldn’t hurt or to stop the bleeding. Ritsu had never been hurt, so he had no idea if he would bleed or not, or if it would hurt or not. He was so far from the concept of real pain so he was curious.

 

The hours passed, the day became sunset and sunset were now night. Ritsu had spent the whole time in the shadows, sleeping undetected since he needed to gather energy if he wanted to catch that boy when the moon appeared in the sky and he ended up waking up.

 

Everything was calm, but to his surprise, the light in was on, that of the living room, and there he could see that boy writing something non-stop on the little table in front of the sofa. There were different papers with a lot of symbols that Ritsu couldn’t recognize but... he didn’t care. That was his chance, so with a smile, he used his powers to open the sliding window, enough to catch the attention of the redhead who had risen to close it again, but…

 

“Hey you.”

 

“Who's there!?” The human had seemed startled by an unknown voice in his garden, but the shock was worse when he discovered Ritsu approaching the small porch of the window. “A-an alien!?”

 

“A... what? No, I'm not... whatever you said, I'm a demon.”

 

“A demon...?” The first reaction Ritsu had expected for the human to be scared and run away but, apart from the surprise, he was still standing there, and even... was that a smile? “Are you really a demon!?” 

 

Yes, he was smiling, like a child with a new candy. Without fear or doubt, the human approached Ritsu, being impressed by his appearance, he even had the urge to touch his horns, which the devil refused to grunt.

 

“Yes ... why aren’t you scared? Or you aren’t a normal human.”

 

“Because it's the first time I've seen a demon this close~! And I like those horns, you look like a goat, wahaha!”

 

‘ _ What a loud laugh... and what does he mean by ‘this close’ ?’  _ Ritsu was beginning to think he was facing a human from a madhouse, but he seemed more innocent than mad. He would go ahead with his plan.

 

“What I was saying… Ah, did have you hear about dealing with demons?”

 

“Uhmm~ No, I haven’t, what are they like? Give the soul and surrender to Satan or something?”

 

“What? No. I don’t know where you got that from but we don’t serve that useless one” Ritsu sighed. If he had a limit of patience, maybe it would be testing that night.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“We give our power to humans to be better at what they ask. Science, education, business, money... that's what we're usually asked for.”

 

The redhead blinked. While he understood what the demon was hearing, he had more than one question, and the first was…

 

“Uhmm, but I'm already a genius. And also, what do you win from this?”

 

“Ah…” He was supposed to lie here, right? “You will have me all day with you and you will have to take care of me.”

 

“Oh, just that? So…! Why should I make a deal with yout?” The human blinked and tilted his head. Well, he was right and seemed not to be as naive as Ritsu thought, although there was something intriguing about that boy.

 

“What makes you a genius?”

 

“Compose songs, of course!” He seemed proud talking about the songs he wrote. Maybe that was what he was scribbling before. “When the heavens give me inspiration, it's a non-stop!”

 

“Eh... I see. But what if I said... that if you make a contract with me, those songs would multiply and be much better? So much that they can make people around you fall in love.”

 

What did he say made sense, at least? All the pretty words that his brother had taught him to use to cajole humans, had any sense? He was going to give up and go back with Rei, but then...

 

“Could I... make people happy?” He asked, as if all his effusive energy had gone. “Could I make them smile?”

 

Ritsu smiled. He had fallen.

 

“Of course. Make them smile, forget their sorrows, a song of yours and thousands would be less miserable because they would not remember what afflicted them minutes ago. It sounds wonderful, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yes…” The boy smiled. “Then... let's do it, that deal. I'll take care of you, and you'll give me inspiration!”

 

Ritsu's smile widened. It was a fact: he already had avictim, and it was time for his favorite part when closing a deal.

 

“Then, it’s done? Shall we shake hands or something?” No doubt the boy had no idea of demons.

 

“That's not how things work with us” Ritsu approached the human dangerously, smiling broadly. “You can call me Ritsu” And with those last words, he closed his eyes and kissed the human.

 

“Mhm!” It barely lasted a moment, but the human moved away immediately and completely red-faced, consumed by embarrassment. “What was that!? And you bitted me!”

 

Ritsu licked the blood from his own lips that had come from a small wound on the lower lip of the human. He could have drunk blood from his hand, from his neck, but a demon was playful and unpredictable. Especially, a Sakuma.

 

“I needed your blood and you needed my saliva. That's how I killed two birds with one stone. Now we are united for life…” Humming, Ritsu laughed, before remembering something: he hadn’t heard the name of the human. “And what's your name?”

 

“Agh… that’s the weirdest way to make a deal” The redhead was somewhat disgusted but then sighed when the demon asked his name. “Leo Tsukinaga. You were... Rittsu, right?” Leo showed a smile despite the redness of his face and then extended a hand to Ritsu. “Nice to meet you, Rittsu~! Let’s get along and make the perfect song!”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Leo…~” Ritsu took his hand with a slightly more sinister smile than it seemed. Without a doubt, his first human was going to be the best.


	2. Yumenosaki.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon kissed him to close a deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i really did a 2nd chapter... well done, me

The first rays of dawn struck directly on Leo's face. The most probable thing was that last night, after having composed several songs, he left the curtains badly closed or in a worse case, he wouldn’t even have closed them. Now, as if he were a feline, he shuffled among the sky blue sheets, so soft that Leo more than once said that he could live among them without needing to eat or sleep. And he would have fulfilled those words, if not for the simple fact that his head, little by little, began to remember what happened last night: he was composing, the window suddenly opened, and unintentionally, a demon kissed him to close a deal.

 

A demon kissed him to close a deal?

 

“W-W-What!?” Suddenly, Leo sat up, as if he had just been awakened from a bad dream from which he wanted to escape at all costs. He didn’t remember how he arrived to his room last night, after being in the living room, nor did he see that black-haired demon on either side of his room, no matter where he looked. He wasn’t there. So, it was just a strange dream?

 

“Thank goodness... it was only a dream.”

 

And so, Leo started his routine after waking up. He showered, dressed in the uniform of the academy he attended, ordered his room and went to wake up his little sister, before going to the kitchen and preparing breakfast. Leo wasn’t the best cooking, but he learned the basics about it and now he could prepare a breakfast for him and his sister, since their parents got up long before. They had their respective jobs, after all.

 

“Good morning, oniichan...” Ruka appeared by the kitchen door while rubbing her eyes. She was already dressed in school uniform and despite the disheveled hair, she knew that her brother loved to comb her hair. “Is the breakfast ready?”

 

“Ruka~ Good morning again. And yes, it's ready, you can sit down whenever you want, I was preparing your bento” Leo left his younger sister's bento on the kitchen countertop and sat on one of the chairs facing his own breakfast. “Have you been awake studying last night?”

 

“Something like that…” She picked up the chopsticks and began to eat, although that was when she noticed something his brother's face. “Oniichan... did you hurt your lip?”

 

Leo blinked. He didn’t remember having any injuries, but his sister would never lie to him, so he touched with two of his fingers the supposed ‘wound’ and it hurted like hell. It was small, but was there.

 

“Uhm ... maybe I accidentally bit my lip or something. Whatever, let’s finish eating or we'll be late.”

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

After finishing their breakfast, the two brothers shared the tasks. Leo finished preparing each one's bentos and Ruka took care of cleaning the dishes, utensils and other things that his brother used to prepare the food. Soon after, Leo combed his sister’s hair while she finished brushing her teeth and getting ready for the day ahead. After all this, the two Tsukinaga brothers left the house, locked the door and went to their respective schools.

 

“See you tonight, Oniichan! I hope you have a good day!” With his usual, sweet and cheerful smile, Ruka said goodbye to her brother and hurried to enter in her academy, greeting several of her classmates.

 

“Have a good day too~” Leo smiled. Her sister was his biggest weakness and he wouldn’t mind if she never grew up and stayed that way, so he could take care of her forever and never get tired.

 

On his way to school, he spotted a very, very well-known back. Even the silver hair was unmistakable and although there were only those two references, the redhead smiled and didn’t hesitate to run and jump on the back of that person... who immediately began to complain. A lot.

 

“Seeeeena! Good morning!”

 

“Leo-kun!? How many times do I have to tell you not to throw yourself on me!? Every morning you do the same shit! You are so~ annoying ...!”

 

Izumi Sena had met Leo when they met in the first year of school. Since then, and with the eternal ‘harassment’ of the redhead to Izumi, they had become almost inseparable. Leo could describe Izumi as the most wonderful person in the world, the most beautiful... but he got irritated very easily. He had a devilish genius and if you annoyed him, you'd better run or the fate of a huge quarrel awaited you, maybe followed by a blow or kick. But still, Leo wouldn’t change anything from Izumi.

 

“I am glad to see you too! Wahahaha!”

 

“Whatever, but get out of there, you weigh a lot!” With Leo by his side at last, Izumi adjusted his clothes. Besides being a student, he had been a model since he was very young and was very manic with his look. “You've already crumpled my clothes... Are you happy?”

 

“Yep. But, most importantly! Do you know that last night I dreamed with a demon!? I’ll make a great song today with that~!”

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about, but if you're happy, I guess I'm glad for you. And now we have to go or we'll be late, and I don’t want to hear Kunugi-sensei complaining from the first hour.”

 

Their way to school was very calm compared to Leo’s greeting to Izumi. While Leo talked of his strange dream, Izumi told him about a trip abroad with his parents for the upcoming holidays. Leo knew that Izumi loved his parents so much, that they were the overprotective type, so he was happy that they could spend time together despite the work of the three members of the Sena family.

 

When the doors of Yumenosaki were seen, Leo was the first to distinguish another of their friends, but they seemed... concerned about something.

 

“Naruuu! What's up with that face!?”

 

“Leo-san, be careful, don’t step...!”

 

“U-Uwah!?”

 

“Leo-kun!”

 

“Leo-san!”

 

Something on the ground made Leo stumble and fall, luckily, he didn’t his head. Among complaints, and with the help of Izumi, he managed to sit on the cold pavement, and while checking to see that he had no injuries, he looked at that... ‘obstacle’.

 

“Is… is that... a corpse!?” Leo almost backed off.

 

“No, it's not... but he has our uniform, what if he collapsed or something?” The blond seemed to be in trouble because when they arrived, that boy was already lying on the floor and no one else ever appeared, until Leo and Izumi showed up.

 

“Looks like he breathes... hey, you” Izumi approached the supposed corpse, touching his shoulder. “If you feel bad, we can take you to the infirmary.”

 

“Ugh..” The unidentified body began to move, slowly. “You are noisy... I can’t sleep like this…”

 

“Sleep? Were you sleeping here in the middle of the road!?” Arashi didn’t understand anything at all.

 

“Well if you want to sleep, there are better places than here. You're giving troubles to people, you know.”

 

“Izumi-chan, that's not the problem, for the love of…”

 

“... Ah…” Leo seemed to have run out of words, because he identified who was that ‘corpse’, which turned out to be a boy with black hair and intense carmine eyes that fascinated Izumi and Arashi when the boy got up. “I-It's... the demon of last night!”

 

“Demon? Leo-san, have you slept well? Maybe you hit your head?”

 

“The demon with whom you made a contract in your dream? Do not fuck with me, Leo-kun” Izumi sighed while the black haired man tried to analyze the situation, because it was clear that after his nap, he didn’t understand a thing. “Hey, you, don’t you need to go to the infirmary?”

 

“No, I'm fine... I'm not very good with the sun... it's the bad thing about being a vampire…” The stranger yawned, and his eyes fell on the redhead who hid behind the blonde. “And what happens with him…?”

 

“I don’t trust him, this is the demon of yesterday for sure, but what was his name...?”

 

“Leo-san, demons don’t exist... Are you being shy?”

 

“I am not shy!”

 

“Oh, cute~” Arashi laughed. “Well, we should introduce ourselves at least, don’t you think?”

 

“What I think is that we're going to be late for class and I'm going to kick everybody. This corpse too.”

 

“Respect me, I'm not a corpse... I'm a vampire…”

 

“What we needed, another weird one, as if there were not few in this place.”

 

“Izumi-chan…” Finally, Arashi looked at the black haired man. “I am Arashi Narukami, but I hate my name so you can call me Naruko-chan~” With a delicate laugh at the end of his presentation, to Izumi's displeasure, Arashi continued speaking. “That one who has the face of wanting to kill every form of life in Earth, is Izumi Sena, and the one who is throwing you looks of confusion from my back, is Leo Tsukinaga.”

 

“Hey, don’t go introducing people because you can, Naru-kun! You are annoying!”

 

“Sena is right, and this demon already knows my name!”

 

“So... Narukami... Sena... and Tsukinaga...?” The boy frowned. “They are long and very tedious names, I won’t learn them... and I am... uhm... Ritsu…” He hesitated and lowered his voice. “Sa...kuma…”

 

“Kuma? Well then~ you will be Kuma-kun.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Ritsu-chan.”

 

“... Rittsu” Leo's eyes widened. “Yes, you are the demon from last night!” And without saying anything else, Leo runned away to the main building of the academy, as if his life depended entirely on it.

 

“What's wrong with your friend...?” Ritsu cocked his head, more confused than anything else.

 

“I don’t know... Well, we'd better go now. I have class with Kunugi-sensei and I don’t want to be late, so Naru-kun, take care of Kuma-kun.”

 

“Yes, yes~ Say hello to Kunugi-sensei. See you at recess~” With Izumi gone, Arashi was left alone with Ritsu. “What class are you attending to, Ritsu-chan?”

 

“Uhm... 2B…”

 

“Are you in my class? I never saw you... Are you new...?”

 

Ritsu smiled.

 

“Yes, yesterday I moved from another city because of my parents' work... I hope to get along with you, Nacchan... ♪”

 

“Nacchan...? You thought a nickname for me, how cute you are~!” With an excited smile and under the influence of Ritsu's lie about his transfer, Arashi started to walk. “Let's not be late on your first day, I'll introduce you to the others in class!”

 

Ritsu smiled once more and without saying anything, followed Arashi. His infiltration had gone totally perfect.

 

“I'm sure it's that demon, I'm totally sure, if it's not... no, no, it has to be!” Leo was pacing the hallway, outside his class, from side to side, totally worried, like if the worst of the tragedies had just happened, but Ritsu was his demon, it wasn’t a dream and therefore, everything made sense... except the fact that until now he didn’t compose a single song.

 

He stopped and thought about it. It was weird, he didn’t notice anything strange since that contract, nor an increase in inspiration, nor better songs, nor anything about what the demon promised. Did that mean it had been a lie or had it really been a dream? Maybe he saw that boy at school and because of his appearance, pale, terse, and almost vampiric, as it had been described, it made him dream that he was a demon... It made sense but then, why did he know his name? And from where that wound come from that he didn’t remember?

 

The kiss.

 

Remembering that he kissed Ritsu, a, he believed, demon, made him turn completely red all at once.

“I thought my first kiss was going to be with Sena…!”

 

“H-Hello?”

 

“U-Uwaah!?”

 

It was the second scare he had today, but this time the user of that voice had also been frightened and therefore, thrown to the ground everything that was in his arms. Leo put a hand to his head, because one of the books that the other person had had hit this head and was a little stunned by it.

 

“Are you okay, Tsukinaga-kun?”

 

“Eh... yes, I’m fine... Obachan?”

 

“How many times have I told you... it's Tsumugi Aoba... not Obachan... you make it sound like a grandmother…”

 

Tsumugi Aoba was his classmate. He was a shy boy, always stuck in the library and too good to be human, or so Leo always said. They were friends, of course, it wasn’t the first time that Leo had helped Tsumugi in the library or the first time that the blue-haired boy helped Leo with his homework. Being him, and not another person, Leo hurried to collect all the books of the ground and helped Tsumugi to get up, returning him just after the heavy books.

 

“What are you doing with all this? Have you been commissioned to carry all this?”

 

“A-Ahaha... yes, but it doesn’t matter... Can you open the door?” Once Leo did that favor, Tsumugi went inside his classroom and left the books on the teacher's desk. “At last... they weighed a lot…”

 

“You should do something… People always take advantage of you…”

 

“Oh, no, no, it's okay... I don’t mind doing this work... But what I was going to say... has something happened? You looked on your nerves…”

 

“Ah... That’s... last night…” He didn’t know if Tsumugi was going to believe him, but he didn’t lose anything for trying. “I think I saw a demon…”

 

“A demon?” Tsumugi blinked. “That's weird. I thought they were just fairy tales.”

 

“I also believed that, but... last night one appeared in my house... and today he's at school... I think he's after me.”

 

“Wow... I think I have an amulet against the devils~ I could give it to you, just in case, then you will be more relaxed.”

 

“Would you do that for me!? Thanks, Obachan…!”

 

“It's Aoba... Nevermind, you're not going to change, right?”

 

“Of course not!”

 

Leo helped Tsumugi to put the books under each of the class desks. His classmates were arriving little by little, and when the class bell rang, all the students were sitting waiting to receive the lessons from their teachers during the morning. The hours were quiet for Leo that more than paying attention to the teachings, he scribbled, fantasized looking out the window or thinking about that demon. Angels, demons, wars…

 

It was then that inspiration filled his head with melodies, all together, but that he knew how to differentiate so easily that he was even scared. It was weird, he usually didn’t have such sudden starts of lucidity, but what did it matter? Composing was a thousand times more important to him than writing mathematical formulas, so he discarded his notebook and with blank pages that he took from under his desk, began to draw the staves, keys and notes held one after another, without stopping to think about it, except for one thing: that's what the demon meant? Never before last night had he felt that way. The songs came out one after another and in just ten minutes he had written three songs.

 

“... It’s the first time…”

 

“Hey, Tsukinaga... are those songs?” At some point the class was over and Leo didn’t realized it. Several of his classmates had approached out of curiosity, because seeing so many sheets of composition written on his table attracted attention, and it was not for less. “Have you done them?”

 

“That’s... I think... Yes, yes, I did them! I'm a genius!” With a singsong tone, Leo laughed.

 

“Awesome!” Another of his colleagues picked up Leo's papers, with a smile. “Would you give them to us?”

 

“What? Do you want my songs?” He blinked. Had he heard correctly?

 

“Sure, I bet it sounds great!”

 

“Ah, okay... if it makes you happy, it's fine with me! Now I have to leave, but divide them among yourselves!”

 

“Thank you very much, Leo!”

 

With the group of boys in his class happy for his songs, Leo got up and left the classroom, totally delighted. He didn’t know if it was that contract, but he had to go find Ritsu as soon as possible. If he didn’t remember badly, Arashi had stayed with him, so he hurried to the other wing of the school where second classes were. But his surprise was to see Ritsu in front of another person he knew well when crossing the corner, it was none other than…

 

“Tenshi! You're back!”

 

The so-called ‘Tenshi’ turned around when he heard Leo's voice. He was a boy with platinum blonde hair, with elegant blue eyes, clear as the purest glass and quite tall, who shared his uniform. He hardly attended school because of his fragile health, but he was the president of the student council.

 

“Hello, little King. It's been ages since I last saw you”

 

“... Do you know this human?” Ritsu asked in a somewhat hoarse and weak voice.

 

“Of course I know him, Ritsu-kun. After all, I was the first to find him.”

 

“Does Rittsu know Tenshi?” As he approached, Leo noticed that Ritsu looked much more fragile than the demon he had seen last night, and worried, he held him. He didn’t know if it was because of his promise, but he saw the need to take care of him.

 

“King…” Ritsu muttered, moody, but had let himself be carried away. I was too tired to protest. “I don’t know him.”

 

“Then let me introduce myself. My name is Eichi Tenshouin” Eichi smiled, sweetly. “And I am an angel sent to destroy the wickedness of this world... or so Tsukinaga-kun says.” Including a laugh at the end, Ritsu knew it was not a metaphor from Leo: that one called Eichi was an angel. And that, putted him in a pretty big problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also! my twitter is @idoruhell so if you like you can follow me there askdj


	3. Akuma and Tenshi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu meets the so-called Knights. Meanwhile, Rei meets an old friend while Eichi initiates his master plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and chap 3! as always, thank you for reading and sorry if there is any typos!

“How many deaths have we had?”

 

“A few hundred, sir. They attacked us with low defenses.”

 

“Have we been able to contact to ask for reinforcements?”

 

“Our best demons are trying, but there are many injured.”

 

“Dammit... is there any living angel?”

 

“No, sir, those who remained alive have decided to kill themselves.”

 

“And what about Ritsu?”

 

The demon that was informing Rei fell silent at once. How could he explain that during the assault of the angels they lost track of Rei’s beloved younger brother? It was impossible to maintain contact while the celestial hosts attacked them with the light they so repudiated. Rei sighed, he knew that that would happen.

 

“Damn Tenshouin…” Rei cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth. All his base had been destroyed and the remaining demons under his command were trying to fix it as soon as possible. For humans, it had only been an uncontrolled fire and there was no greater impact than that.

 

“I have to go find Ritsu. With Tenshouin loose, Ritsu is in danger.”

 

“But sir, if you leave…”

 

“Sir, sir!” Another of his demons came running back to his side, as if he were finally bringing good news. “Reinforcements have arrived!”

 

“Nii-san, have you really let the Emperor attack like this?”

 

“Natsume, what are you doing here?”

 

Natsume smiled. He appeared walking behind Rei's servant demon guided him through the long corridors, full of holes and almost demolished, to the top of the building. Natsume Sakasaki broke with the canons of the demons, if they could even be called so, by wearing white, in addition to carrying many rubies and other precious stones throughout the length and breadth of their attire. It was curious the fact that a demon was as short as the redhead was, but everyone knew that mentioning that issue in front of the golden-eyed was a taboo that was paid with death.

 

“Hm, I thought you requested reinforcements, nii-san. I took the trouble to leave my work and come to this place for you and so you receive me... “

 

“Leave the drama, Natsume, go straight to the point.”

 

Natsume, already in front of Rei, smiled once more. The two demon servants of Rei hurried to retire and leave them alone... that was when Rei could smile.

 

“I'm glad to see you” Rei put a hand on the demon's head in front of him, who didn’t take long to complain, which only made the black-haired laugh. “You haven’t changed anything. I would ask you how your investigations are going, but…”

 

The Sakasaki family was almost as famous in power as the Sakuma. Natsume was the next head of the family, and currently, his mother was. Just as he adored her and vice versa, Natsume hated so much the hell that he had been living all over the world for a couple of centuries learning magic. It was said that the demons of the Sakasaki family could read the future and their magic was that of the most powerful that never would have stepped on hell. Perhaps that was the reason that many demons of this clan didn’t make so many deals, and even Natsume himself hadn’t done any for a century: he preferred to study magic and focus on divinations.

 

Natsume had grown up practically with the Sakuma. Without siblings, Rei was the closest to one and Natsume had no shame in referring to him as ‘nii-san’, although the same case wasn’t given to Ritsu, as the younger Sakuma had always made clear his few intentions to make friends that were other demons. Natsume mocked him by calling him “king of the sociable”, although he shouldn’t talk too much: Natsume wasn’t the most appropriate to say it.

 

“But you need help. I know, I've told mom to send help, they’are probably about to arrive... but I didn’t come here because of the destruction of the angels, I'm here for your brother, nii-san.”

 

“Ritsu?” Rei's jovial expression immediately turned to worry. “Tell me he isn’t...”

 

“No, he isn’t dead. He's your brother and a Sakuma, even being lazy he is strong enough.” That seemed to reassure Rei, but not too much. “He made a contract with a human named Leo Tsukinaga, but…”

 

“But? Isn’t that good? It means he will be safe.”

 

“No, nii-san, it's precisely the opposite... that human, has an earlier deal... with an angel.”

 

Rei's eyes widened. Had he heard correctly? Was that possible?

“Who is that angel?”

 

“You would not guess even if you had a thousand and one clues... It's Tenshouin.”

 

Eichi Tenshouin wasn’t an ordinary angel, he was the so-called ‘Emperor’ among them, and his hosts had been for endless hours attacking Rei and his demons. Luckily, Rei was unharmed, it took more than a bunch of mere angels to cause a single scratch, but he had losses in their ranks despite having won. And now that he knew that Ritsu had Eichi on his heels, he couldn’t stay there.

 

“... It's over, I'm going to destroy that Emperor. As a little hair touches my little brother I will tear the…”

 

“Nii-san, calm down” Natsume grabbed Rei's right wrist to stop him, or he would have come out through a portal and could never reach the black-haired man again before he went crazy. “You cannot go like this, not now, you must regroup. Leave me to Tenshouin and Ritsu-kun.”

 

“Are you sure? You won’t be enough for him.”

 

“As much as I hate him, I'm not suicidal. They are in the school that that human goes to... I will infiltrate there” Rei looked worried, but that made Natsume smile. “Don’t worry, I won’t be alone or unprotected. As soon as you finish here, come to Japan. I will be waiting.”

 

Rei sighed. If Natsume was right about something, it was that they needed a plan.

 

“Okay” He finally gave in. “But be careful. Tenshouin has dirty tricks that he will not hesitate to use.”

 

“Aah... I know. But I'm smart, and Ritsu-kun will not let go of prey so easily.”

 

Back in Japan, Ritsu opened his eyes with difficulty. The last thing he remembered was the encounter with Eichi, and nothing more, since he lost consciousness. At first he thought it was caused because of some kind of angelic spell, for Eichi’s influence in that place was much greater than he would have ever expected. It was the second time he fainted. When he retrieved his once more, he thought he would be dead but... someone was carrying him on his back, and he knew at once that it was Leo, because his unruly orange hair had tickled his nose.

 

“Nng, how much does a demon weigh?”

 

“Ousama...?”

 

“Woah, Rittsu, you're awake! Wait, did you just call me “ousama”?”

 

“I do not remember your name... and what that angel said is easier to remember…”

 

“I would scold you, but I don’t remember the names of many people either. So I guess it's okay for you to call me that... I think” Leo sighed and stopped. Since Ritsu collapsed, he had taken care of taking him to the infirmary but... “I think I'm lost again.”

 

“... Well, if you don’t know where we are, I much less.”

 

“ _Leader!_ ” Suddenly, a somewhat serious voice, definitely from a boy, made Leo's body shudder and even Ritsu had noticed the tremor. He supposed that that shout in English was about Leo. “Where are you supposed to go!? Sena-senpai told me you were not there!”

 

“Geh! It’s the newbie!”

 

“It’s not ‘newbie’, learn my name, for god’s sake! _Repeat after me_ , I'm Tsukasa Suou!”

 

Before them, the so-called Tsukasa appeared. He was a student at the school, but because of his tie, Ritsu could deduce that he was a first-year, still a kid, although compared to him, all humans were. Looking up, apart from Tsukasa's furious and almost comical expression, he saw the color of his apple red hair and pretty pretty violet eyes.

 

“Suo.”

 

“... Look, it doesn’t matter” Tsukasa seemed to have given up. “Can I know what you're doing here?” And finally, he noticed the presence of the black-haired boy. “Is that... a person?”

 

“Oh, no, it's a demon. I was taking him to the infirmary, but I got lost!”

 

“So you were being useful? And I don’t know what you're talking about, I see that he's a normal human.”

 

Tsukasa had approached Leo out of curiosity about Ritsu, but beginning to like playing with humans, he had growled, completely frightening the first-year boy.

 

“Let me sleep, novice.”

 

“I don’t call me that, it's Tsukasa...!”

 

“Wahahaha! Rittsu every time I like more~! Hey, novice, take me to the infirmary if you want me to go with you then~!”

 

“Ousama, I don’t want to go to that place…” Ritsu had huddled his head very close to Leo's neck and that made Tsukasa become redder. “I want to go with you and Suekko-chan…”

 

“S-Suekko...?”

 

“Oh? Are you sure? Well” Leo looked at the child and was quick to give his orders. “Take us to the castle, newbie!”

 

“It's Tsukasa Suou…!”

 

The road wasn’t long. It turns out that Leo managed to walk to the other side of the school, in the lower part, just a few meters from the ‘castle’ Leo was talking about. Ritsu was curious about that place, which turned out to be nothing more than a photo studio, of those he saw in magazines or on television. There, Izumi looked at his mobile distractedly while Arashi retouched the makeup, but then their attentions were directed to the door.

 

“The King has arrived, wahaha!”

 

“I thought you hated being called like that” Izumi clarified, who immediately shot a murderous look at Tsukasa, who had tried to go after Arashi for his own safety. “Ka~sa~kuun... you are late!"

 

“I had to look for him all over the school, Sena-senpai, give me a break…!”

 

“Ara, ara, please, don’t fight” Arashi, noticing Ritsu's presence, blinked. “Ritsu-chan? What are you doing on the back of Leo-san?”

 

“I didn’t hate it, it just makes me feel weird! And, I met Rittsu when I left class for… something, I don’t remember, and he was with Tenshi!” Leo had left Ritsu on the floor and helped him to sit down around a table, on the floor. “Tenshi is back, by the way!”

 

“Kuma-kun doesn’t seem to have a good face” As if to ignore the issue with Eichi, Izumi noticed Ritsu, who seemed to have fallen asleep on the table as soon as he rested his arms and head over them. “It looks like you've been hit by a truck.”

 

“That would kill him, Izumi-chan…”

 

“Uhm... can we go in parts?” Tsukasa sighed. “Can you explain to me who this person is?”

 

“Are we going to skip the Tenshi issue?”

 

“Leo-kun, by parts” Izumi sighed. “Naru-kun, explain.”

 

“Why are you leaving the job to me?”

 

“You're very good at presenting the staff.”

 

“Ha-ha-ha, how funny” Arashi sighed. “Tsukasa-chan, this is Ritsu-chan, he has transferred to our school. It's your senpai~”

 

“Actually I'm older than Nacchan too…” And in general, of everyone, but Ritsu didn't want to talk more if he wanted to fit in. Raising his head, he looked at those present. “Well, what is this, a sect?”

 

“What? No, we aren’t so vulgar! And I cannot believe that this rude boy is my senpai…!”

 

“We are Knights!” Leo replied, with a smile. “Or that's the name Sena and I gave the group!”

 

“Actually... we are nothing” Arashi clarified. “Just friends? with a group name.”

 

“I'm not Kasa-kun's friend, it's a nuisance.”

 

“Ah... Sena-senpai, don't be like that…”

 

“Wahahaha! They are always like this!” Leo was getting excited, the inspiration hit him once again, and the melodies kept coming out of his head. Running like a madman, he looked for a marker and paper, and it wasn’t long before he started to write like he was possessed.

 

Everyone was surprised... except for Ritsu.

 

“What the...?” Arashi blinked. “Are you composing?”

 

“... It's the first time I see him doing it.” Izumi didn’t understand..

 

“What…”

 

“Leave him” By Ritsu's voice, everyone looked at him. “Get used to those starts, they will happen keep happening.”

 

“What do you mean by that, Ritsu-chan?”

 

But Ritsu had closed his eyes, seemed to fell asleep. Izumi realizing this, sighed with weariness, and after saying his so repetitive tagline, “Soo annoying”, went to find a small blanket to cover the shoulders of Ritsu.

 

“When I become the nanny of four idiots?”

 

“You like to take care of others, Sena-senpai, it's very encouraging.”

 

“And adorable.”

 

“Shut the two of you, you stupid okama, you fucking kid.” Sighing again, Izumi leaned against a wall. “So Tenshouin has returned... I don’t like it.”

 

“Jealousy, Izumi-chan? In second year, Leo-san and Tenshouin-senpai were together a lot of time.”

 

“It’s not jealousy, but I don’t trust him, just as I don’t trust anyone other than you or Yuu-kun.” Seeing that Leo seemed to ignore him when he spoke, he did it again. “Kasa-kun, he likes you too, does he? Try to find out if he has returned for any reason.”

 

“That's a bit... have _Leader_ conspiracies hit you? And anyway, Eichi onii-sama is very _smart_... he will see my intentions more than enough…”

 

“Well, we cannot let Leo-kun get close to him without knowing what he wants from him.”

 

“Why are you so overprotective with _Leader_ , Sena-senpai? They seem to be good friends.”

 

“Because when Tenshouin put an eye on Leo-kun, he started composing from one day to the next without knowing how to do it.” Explaining that strange event, Izumi had a grim face. “And now look at him, it's getting worse. When he composes, people approach him and Leo-kun gives away his songs... they take advantage of it and he doesn't see it. That Tenshouin…”

 

“Do you think he wants to take advantage of Leo-san?” Arashi cocked their head.

 

“I don't know” Izumi looked at Leo, still lying on the floor and composing, and for a second, he seemed scared. “But not knowing it scares me a little.”

 

Ritsu, who wasn’t totally asleep, had listened to the whole conversation. He would have loved to tell them that Eichi was a real angel, that like everyone else, he would use Leo until he broke up and had no more use, but who was he to warn them? He was going to do the exact same thing with Leo when he got tired of him. But now, at least, that he already knew how to compose it made sense: Eichi had given him that inspiration, and Ritsu had increased it even more. It had never been the case of an angel and a devil interested in the same human and giving their gifts to him, but Ritsu had one thing clear and is that he thought to beat Eichi.

 

And before he had fallen asleep at all, he heard Leo say that his song was finished and that everyone's faces were strange. Soon after, he didn’t hear anything else.

 

“Ritsu Sakuma... so his brother saved him” Eichi, while looking at his teacup in front of him, seemed to smile as if having fun. “But he's very weak. I suppose being tied to a human that deals with angels made him lose his strength.”

 

“Eichi, you know playing with the Sakuma never ends well.”

 

“Keito~ Are you already ruining my fun?”

 

“What I want is to go back to heaven. The Earth is totally incorrigible.”

 

Keito Hasumi was Eichi's right hand, and he had been dragged with him to school for matters that Eichi hadn’t told him, although in his opinion, it was a game. The blonde had that tendency to use others for his own entertainment and then get rid of them as if they were stones to throw away.

 

“But if Earth is interesting... humans are like our dolls~"”Taking a sip of tea, Eichi smiled. “And more when the Sakuma are involved. What do we know about our beloved Sakuma-kun?”

 

“More that him is going to declare war on you? Nothing” After sighing and adjusting his glasses, Keito went back to his activity of storing books on the shelves in the student council room, where they were. “And if you touch his brother, it will be worse. How many blood do you want to spill?”

 

“Oh, come on, what would a game be without blood in between?”

 

“And with blood, it's a war.”

 

“The angels are destined to purify the Earth and if we want to do it well, our mission is to provoke the Apocalypse between angels and demons where we will win” Another sip of tea. Then, when the half empty cup was on its respective plate, Eichi gathered his hands, drawing an angelic smile on his lips. “And that's my mission, Keito.”

 

Keito sighed and whispered, ‘You are incorrigible’ as he placed books, one after the other, methodically. Eichi just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> eng is not my mother language so if it's any typo, i'm sorry;;


End file.
